


Always There

by ifyoujustbelieveinme



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Jack watches over Jamie, Jamie grows up, Older Jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyoujustbelieveinme/pseuds/ifyoujustbelieveinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the hardest parts of being a spirit is that you have to see the ones you care for pass away. (Jack watches as Jamie Bennett grows up, and eventually, passes on.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There

When Jack first met Jamie, he knew there was something special about that kid. But, he never dreamed that Jamie would be his first believer. They were especially close those first few years after Jamie started believing in Jack. But as time went on, they became distant, and eventually, Jamie stopped believing. That was a horrible day for Jack. The Guardians weren't all that helpful. After all, they never really felt the same way. They were used to it. But even so, Jack continued to look over Jamie with a brotherly affection. When he wasn't busy making snow fall over Burgess, Jack was watching him.  
One day, an elderly Jamie fell ill and was in the hospital. Jack was concerned, and tried to help Jamie remember the old times before he died. So, he tried the same thing that made Jamie believe. Once the snow started to fall, Jamie's memories of Jack came rushing back, and once again, he could see Jack. Jack smiled sadly at a dying Jamie, which is when he uttered his last words:  
"I knew you'd come back. I always did."

**Author's Note:**

> I teared up writing this. Tell me what you think!


End file.
